Greene Pastures
by leg64
Summary: She was a lost little girl. He was a weak young man. Together they made the apocalypse bearable. They saved each other but who would save them? The farm is under pressure from new survivors and tensions are forming. Can these two make it in a world not built for them? Themes changed, OC's perspective, VERY eventual Beth/OC. Set During Season 2 Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Greene Pastures Part 1

Exhaustion…

That's all he could feel right now… All he could recognise… All he could think about… The girl on his back was getting heavier… She hadn't come too yet and the bump on her head needed medical treatment… So tired… Muscles aching…

Andy didn't want to give up… He needed to keep going… He couldn't pass out because if he did and a walker comes by Sonya was walker fodder… Just a bit further… He knew there were farms in the area… He knew someone had to be alive… Please… Anyone…

He broke through the woods and saw a massive field in front of him… Then he saw it… The farm… He could see the white house in the distance and he knew there was salvation… A chance to survive…

He pushed on… His body was screaming at him to stop… Just a bit further… 10 more minutes of struggling… His legs were giving up… It was so close… So close… Then he heard yelling… Shouting… He saw someone running… 2 people… 3 people… They were human… Thank God…

"Hey kid!" he heard a woman yelling but he could look for too long since as soon as she spoke her words the darkness grabbed Andy's mind and enveloped his eyes as the ground came rushing towards him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andy opened his eyes slowly as his body was assaulted by comfort, he felt the pleasure of a bedspread massage him as he woke slowly. He enjoyed the moment of enjoyment at the thought of going back to sleep before his brain reset to the default setting.

Sonya.

"Sonya?" he said as he sat up, he was still clothed in the clothes he wore when they left the group. He was greeted by a friendly voice beside him.

"Hey, hey, hey relax its okay." The voice said as he turned to see a woman sitting next to him; the woman looked around 40-ish and had lank blonde hair and a friendly face. She looked worried but at the same time happy that Andy was awake.

"Where's Sonya?" he asked quickly getting out of the bed, he felt for the gun in his waistband but found nothing there.

"Your guns downstairs and the girl is fine, she just had a knock on the head." She said reassuringly, Andy didn't like the idea of his gun being confiscated but he was glad to hear Sonya was unharmed.

"Oh thank God… Where is she?" he asked, the woman rose from her seat and lead the way, however as soon as Andy left the room he saw an elderly man and a larger man outside the door waiting for him, the elder man spoke first.

"I'm Hershel and this is Otis, he's the one who saw you from the house, thank God he did otherwise you might have collapsed and stayed hidden in the grass." He shook Andy's hand and then Otis did.

"I'm Andy and the girl who was with me was called Sonya. Where is she?" he turned to the lady behind him once more only to realise he didn't know her name.

"Patricia." She said filling the void, "She is with Beth in the kitchen, poor girl is skin and bones." She said and Andy looked through the hall to see the kitchen, listening hard he could hear faint chatter coming from the hallway.

"Her and me both… The group we were with weren't too generous with their supplies." He commented before walking towards the source of the chatter, he heard the trio behind him as he walked into the kitchen and saw the girl sitting at the table.

She was truly a beautiful young girl, 11 years old only last week, her ash-blonde hair had grown long after the last few weeks and reached down to her midriff; she wore the same old knackered jeans, yellow top, green jacket complete with worn out tennis shoes which had seen 2 months of hard running. She turned when she heard him walk in and flew into his arms.

"Andy!" she squealed as she hugged him tight, he was only 5 years older than her but was still an extra 2 foot higher than her.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" he said as he hugged her back, he had been worried what running from the group could do to her but they had made it.

"Um…" a voice behind him said and he turned to see Hershel walking forward as a young blonde girl his age moved beside him, judging by the lack of anyone else in the kitchen she must be Beth "I know you guys must be tired and hungry but I need to know what your stories are. I have a farm to protect." He said, Andy felt a twinge as the man so bluntly asked about why they were here but Andy obliged, he stood up from Sonya and spoke directly to Hershel.

"Okay this is what happened. We were travelling with a group of 30 people, travellers mind you, didn't stay at any one place more than one night. Sonya was the youngest in the camp and I was certainly the weakest," Andy had to be honest about his usefulness, his lean physical appearance was the first clue to how useless he was, "anyway the guys had heard that Sonya was turning 11… And these guys weren't good guys either…" he cast a glance to Sonya who turned away from him as she wiped her eyes, "These men were men who like to take women by force… But the male to female ratio was getting slimmer; we lost two of the more 'appreciated' women in a walker attack and there were several men looking for new women to 'play' with… I was getting the crap beaten out of me daily and I knew Sonya's age would only be a barrier for so long so 2 nights ago I grabbed a gun, took her in the dead of night and ran for it… haven't slept from then until I passed out earlier." He finished his story and saw the people look stressed at the story, a voice spoke from the doorway.

"You sure you didn't just lead them right to us?" a guy his age, maybe older, was speaking; he looked like the kind of people that used to beat the shit out of Andy back at the old camp.

"These people aren't trackers or hunters. They are sick perverts who worked in office management and construction, I made sure to do everything that could throw them off the trail. I took Sonya along the main road for a few miles, we crossed a creak just in case, when she slipped and fell I even disposed of the rock she hit her head on in case they saw the blood. There is a greater chance of the walkers speaking Spanish than there is of these bastards finding us." He explained, he was about to carry on but was cut off by Hershel.

"No cussing in this house. Now we don't take in strangers willy-nilly even if they aren't the most threatening people." Andy knew what he was insinuating.

"Oh God… Please don't make us go out there again… I can't protect her I ain't never killed a walker in my life except for the one that was trying to eat this girl several months ago. I ain't like that group; I stayed with them only because with me Sonya would have died… With them she stood a chance and I wasn't going to let those filthy men touch her…" he seethed, he saw the look of of understanding in Patricia and Beth's eyes but he saw Hershel still standing firm.

"Look you can stay… But this place is crowded and I don't know whether it will be comfortable here." He looked caught in the middle and Andy supposed he was, he felt guilty for putting this mess on the old man but he needed to stay and so did Sonya… He couldn't make it in the new world and neither could Sonya. He saw the man falter then speak more clearly.

"You guys have any things at all?" he asked, this man Andy speak in a feeble voice.

"Um… Not really… We couldn't afford to be weighed down whilst escaping from the group." He said and Sonya cuddled close to him, all they had was each other.

"Well that makes your unpacking easy then. You can stay with Jimmy in the guest bedroom and Sonya can stay with Beth. That ok with you guys?" he looked at the young girl and the young man both nodded with a cautious look at each other. Andy knew from the looks and way they stood near each other that they were more than friends.

"Yeah." Beth said.

"Sure." Jimmy said at the same time although he looked mildly annoyed by this turn of events.

"But first things first Otis you gotta go and get Maggie from the barn, we need to tell her about the new arrivals. Patricia, Beth these two look like they are ready to keel over get them something to eat and Jimmy aren't you supposed to be feeding the chickens?" Hershel turned to Jimmy who answered quickly.

"Fed 'em sir."

"Well then you go and feed the horses, we got too much work and not enough people." The old man said and Jimmy reluctantly walked out the door followed by Otis. Hershel turned to Andy and Sonya.

"Now you too can rest for today, but I am expecting help around the farm boy… Girl's also old enough to feed the animals at least." He said gesturing to Sonya, she giggled and took a seat at the table alongside where Andy began to sit.

"Anyway I can help I will sir." He said and Hershel looked satisfied as he walked away, Patricia had already started chopping carrots as Beth took the seat opposite Andy and Sonya.

"Hi I'm Beth." She said holding her hand out to shake; Andy took it and was surprised by the softness of it… He had expected working girl's hands, rough and calloused like Hershel or Otis's, she extended her hand to Sonya in a sign of respect and not treating her like a child, she took it and they shook softly.

"I'm Andy and this is Sonya. Sorry for barging in to your house like this…" he said, mentally kicking himself for not providing a better apology. Beth however smiled and so did Patricia.

"Don't worry about it… Technically you didn't barge in here you were both carried in." she said with a sly smile, Andy laughed and so did Sonya; however the little girl got and insisted on helping Patricia with the chopping. Patricia looked startled and looked at Andy.

"She always helped the women at our camp cook." He said and Patricia understood and so did Andy... this girl didn't know that she didn't have to cook for them., at the old camp she had been forced to... Looked like the lesson stuck.

Andy turned back to Beth and continued the conversation.

"So how long you been here?" he asked the girl.

"Born and raised here. This house is my Dad's, has been in the family for 160 years." She said, Andy tried doing the math on the farm and knew there were around 6 people here by his count so far. Hershel, Beth, Patricia, Otis, Jimmy and the woman who he met when he first arrived on the farm must be Maggie; the father can only be one of two people by deduction. Hershel or Otis… Money on Otis.

"So who is your dad?"

"Hershel, the guy you were just talking to."

That's a shock…

"Really?" Andy realised he sounded a bit too shocked, Beth smiled at the comment.

"People are always shocked when they find out I am his daughter. I am only 16 and he is 60-something… I can never remember his age." She laughed and looked at Patricia who was in conversation with Sonya who was happily chopping carrots.

"How old are you?" she asked quietly.

"16, same as you." He said with a smile, it had been months since he had spoken to someone his own age.

"Well can I say I am glad you came without it sounding weird? It is gonna be so nice to have someone my age here." She said quietly so Patricia or Sonya didn't hear, Andy remembered something.

"Wait isn't Jimmy your age too?" he asked quietly, Beth smirked and looked around before leaning in.

"I meant someone my age who isn't trying to get in my pants." She remarked and Andy let out a burst of laughter which she joined in on, Patricia and Sonya turned around startled.

"What's so funny?" the little girl asked, Andy knew neither one would appreciate the joke so he improvised.

"I was just saying that the last time I slept in a bed was during a raid on a Bed, Bath and Beyond store." He said, this earned a smile from Patricia and a confused look from Sonya who just turned back to her vegetables. Beth looked at him impressed.

"How d'you think of that so fast?" she asked quietly, Andy didn't like bragging but in this world he needed that special something.

"I was an active member of the Currant Hills Comedy Players for 4 years. Most notable for my work in Improvisational Theatre, if there is one thing I can do well it is making shit up on the spot." He said and Beth looked at him with a surprised look on her face and not because of his swear.

"Impressive." She said simply and Andy sat back in his seat as he looked at the little girl preparing the food, he was glad they found somewhere to stay, it just hit him that second that they were safe.

He hadn't had a free and open conversation with someone like that for months and he was glad he finally could. He realised that for the first time in a while he had found a place for this little girl to be safe.

That is all he wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Greene Pastures Part 2

Andy and Sonya spent the next few hours talking to Patricia and Beth as the ate the prepared fruit and vegetable salad, Andy wanted to know everything about the family he was staying with and they were only too happy to help fill the gaps. Occasionally someone else such as Otis or Maggie (who was indeed the person who had first met Andy) would walk through and join the conversation briefly. At the moment it was just Andy, Sonya, Beth and Patricia though.

So far he had learned that Hershel, Beth and Maggie had originally lived here with their now deceased mother and brother Annette and Shawn. Otis and Patricia were husband and wife as well as family friends who helped run the farm and Jimmy was indeed Beth's boyfriend, they had all taken refuge at the start of the 'epidemic' and had stayed hunkered down ever since.

"So where do you hail from?" Patricia asked, Andy found her to be a lovely person to talk to, not like other adults who patronised him and talked down to him.

"I come from Currant Hills but I spent the first 6 years of my life in the UK, immigrated here with my Mum and her new husband." He explained, he had always wished he kept his English accent but his mother had said that he had a full southern accent in the first year of his arrival into the country.

"Cool, I never met an English person before, our family is all Irish." Beth said in wonder.

"You pretty much haven't met one yet. I have a lousy memory, can't remember what happened last year let alone when I was 6, as far as English culture goes I am not exactly well versed and every time I try and do an English accent it comes out Jamaican." He explained and every around him smiled.

"Um… Excuse me but… Um…" Sonya tried to speak up but seemed like something was stopping her, Andy knew what she wanted to ask.

"Hey where is your bathroom?" he asked Patricia.

"Um… across the hall second door down, has a lock and everything." She said smiling slightly; she knew that Andy wasn't asking for himself.

"Thanks… You want to go first?" he turned and Sonya nodded and ran for the bathroom.

"Yeah she isn't very open about her… how can I say it?" Andy said regretting even starting the sentence but Patricia filled the void.

"Her 'ladyness'?" she asked somewhat bluntly but Andy was glad for the openness.

"Yeah that stuff, I am afraid that really isn't my area of expertise… Now I was pulling B's in Biology so I know what happens and all that but I _cannot _even begin to talk to her about that… When the day comes when she starts with the questions I am just gonna implode from awkward embarrassment." He said and he looked up to see Beth's face straining not to laugh, but her efforts were in vain as she began the laughter.

"I'm so sorry…" she said over her own laughter (which Patricia was now gallantly adding to), "It just reminds me of when I was young, 10 I think, and I wanted to know what the packet of clear coloured, single fingered rubber gloves in Shawn's dresser were." She said smirking and Andy caught on.

"Oooh that's bad…" he said smirking.

"Gets worse…" Patricia added and Beth continued the story.

"I was so confused by them. They only had one finger and they barely fit on my hand so I asked myself 'Who knows the most about the things in this house?'"

"Oh you did not…" Andy said and Patricia laughed and took over as Beth collapsed from laughter.

"Yeah! Straight to Hershel holding a box of condoms asking what they were used for! I was in the room and the look on his face was the funniest I had seen in a long time..." she was laughing so hard there were tears coming from their eyes as Sonya walked back in.

"What's so funny?" she asked in her innocent voice.

Andy opened his mouth to say something but only laughter came out, Patricia and Beth were no use either, both as incapacitated as Andy was.

"Come on what is it?" she asked in a higher pitched voice, Andy started to get a grip on himself as he remembered the training he received in his drama class to curb the laughter. However just as he had it under control Hershel walked in.

"How is everything?" he asked, that did it, Beth and Patricia erupted in laughter behind him and Andy felt the smile on his break out as he uttered his words slowly and controlled.

"Absolutely fine sir. Just swapping stories." He said before the laughter caught hold and he doubled over, Sonya was next to him punching him asking what was so funny but Andy could barely talk as he saw Hershel give a confused look and walk back out of the kitchen. Inwardly Andy hoped he hadn't offended the old man but outwards was only laughter.

It took 10 minutes until everyone was finally under control. They decided not to persue the conversation with Hershel and Sonya present in the house, Andy felt better immediately as he sat back in the chair. It was only when he got up to find Hershel did his muscles truly protest and the strains of the last few days caught up with him, it took him by shock so much that he gasped and sat back down instantly.

"What is it?" Patricia asked instantly, the laughter gone as her face turned serious.

"Nothin' nothin'… Just the last few days catching up with me that's all."

"You need to rest more, you only slept for 6 hours and if you have truly been awake for 2 nights beforehand that's not enough. You need more rest." She said firmly as she stood up to help him up. Andy looked at the clock and saw it was just gone 6 and the sun was setting.

"Fine… But wake me up in the morning I wanna help out as much as I can. Sonya you stay with Beth okay?" he said to the small girl and she nodded and gave him a goodnight hug which with his aching muscles hurt like hell but he didn't let on. Patricia took him to a room at the back, there were two beds next to each other and she gestured to the vacant one on the left.

"Thank you so much for taking us in, I can't imagine what would have happened if we had been out there for even an hour longer…" he said somewhat emotionally but Patricia cut him short.

"Don't worry; it is no issue at all. Trust me when I say that I am happy for you two to stay here." She said and gave Andy a gentle hug of reassurance which he returned, he was surprised by this woman's openness buy hugging him but he returned the favour.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on Sonya for me? She likes to wander sometimes." He said and Patricia smiled and left him be.

Andy looked around the room to see it rather cramped, he was glad for the bed though even if it was a simple camping bed. He lay down in it without even getting undressed and felt the waves of comfort wash over him as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Settling into the Farm

The next week flew past for Andy, mostly because he spent the first few days resting. According to Hershel Andy had done more than tire himself out carrying Sonya on his back for so long and not resting, he had pulled the muscles in his legs and back. Hershel didn't want him doing manual labour until his muscles had settled.

Until then Andy walked around the farm, mostly feeding things since the farm had a selection of animals… Horses and chickens needed feeding but the cows didn't… He still enjoyed watching them though, animals reminded him of the old world, the world where you could play with your neighbours cats when they visited or get lost for hours watching fish or hamsters.

Hershel had given him his gun begrudgingly, Hershel didn't like the idea of guns around the house and Andy didn't disagree with him, however part of the agreement with Hershel was that he had to keep it in his room unless a walker actually made its way into the house.

Andy spent most of his time with Sonya and Beth. Beth did most of the feeding on the farm so when Andy and Sonya said they would help they got Beth as an escort. Occasionally Andy needed to rest his muscles (or what of them he had) by sitting down in the kitchen which was Patricia's domain, she would feed the chickens occasionally but whenever Andy was resting she would join him and they would chat about stuff, Otis would drop by from hunting occasionally to say hello to his wife and he and Andy would chat sometimes, Otis was a very charismatic and funny man and he provided for the farm well bringing home deer or rabbit nearly daily.

One person Andy didn't talk to though was Jimmy, Andy was sure the teenager didn't like him as he caught somewhat dirty looks from him. He didn't mind the ignoring or the look throwing, Andy didn't like the way Jimmy talked to him and whenever they went to bed at the same time they said very little to each other. They chatted about mundane stuff and Jimmy always boasted about some of the walkers he fended off.

_Big whoop you kicked a walker down a hill after he tried to bite you that don't make you Clint Eastwood._

Andy decided to leave him be, just speak polite words to him when he needed to. One of the reasons Andy didn't spend that much time with Beth was because Jimmy would always walk over and completely third wheel him, so he would just walk up to the house and chat to either Patricia, Sonya or even Maggie.

Sonya was getting along fine in the farm. She enjoyed feeding the chickens and helping out around the house and she got along really well with Beth. If he had met Sonya and Beth at the same time he could have sworn they were sisters, when Sonya wasn't with Andy she would be with Beth.

They were settling into the farm, even Hershel was being friendly by allowing them access to all facilities without asking, slowly but surely he knew the old man was bridging the gap between them being guests and them being residents of the house.

However there was one thing that was bothering him, the night before he had heard noises and looked out the window at the barn. He faintly saw Otis near the barn; he heard a grumbling and what could have been a snarl and the barn doors closing. At the time he thought nothing of it but it kept coming back to haunt him.

However he was a guest in this house, if Hershel wanted him to know he would tell him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andy walked down the steps at the front of the house, enjoying how the muscles in his legs didn't ache and protest the movement; he was finally able to move freely without the tight constrictions of pain. Andy had hardly been a marathon runner before the apocalypse and he wasn't any more fit now, in the old world a diet of fruit and junk foods and little to no excersise had guaranteed him the skinny, muscle-free figure he maintained.

He walked out and enjoyed the feeling of sun on his face, the feeling of a calm and peaceful air blessing his skin and the slow chirp of birds and moo's of cows. One of the fundamental rules Andy lived by was 'Enjoy the little things because the big one's are too important', a way to keep the mind sane when the whole world had gone to shit.

Outside was especially quiet, nearly everyone was inside and Otis was about to go out hunting again… Sonya was inside playing checkers with Beth as the family was chatting; Andy had felt a bit left out as they were chatting about farming so he decided to take in some of the fresh air. Things had slowed down at the farm but Andy didn't mind the calm.

"Something on your mind?" a friendly voice echoed behind him, he turned to see Maggie standing on the porch behind him. Andy turned and walked back up the steps.

"Just counting my blessings again." He said and Maggie smiled.

"Well I do the same thing every night before I go to sleep." she leant against the porch fence.

"So why you out here? I thought you guys were talking about the farm." He asked also leaning.

"To be honest I have been working on this place none stop since a few days ago and I was sick of Dad talking once more about the peach tree being close to ripe." She said, she looked weary and tired and in the glow of the morning light it showed.

"You should be thankful for the mundane tasks this camp provides, back in the old camp if the women even mentioned boredom they could expect at least 5 men asking if they could show them a good time." Andy remarked, he saw Maggie wince at his harsh language but she didn't berate him, she was old enough to know how cruel the world could be.

"Guess I should be… Better than living out in the back of a pharmacy doing jack-shit." She remarked, Andy gave her a mock look of surprise.

"Ooh such harsh language from a women of strict upbringing." He remarked and he saw Maggie grin.

"I'm not that pristine, but you're right… I should enjoy it…"

"I wish we didn't have to enjoy it." Andy said looking over the horizon thinking over the thoughts that had been plaguing him, he had to vent. "You know what scares me?" he asked, Maggie turned to him.

"What?" she asked looking very concerned.

"What scares me is the little girl in there. I have seen what could be a hundred people succumb to the horrors of this new world. I have seen people been eaten, shot, attacked, starved or even holding a gun to their head, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. I am scared that that will happen to her… that she will die before she can see happiness again." He vented, Maggie put a reassuring arm around him.

"We won't let that happen, to either of you."

"I don't care about myself. I am not built for this world and I don't expect myself to last long, but as long as that girl needs someone to protect her and look out for her I will do my best to stick around." Andy felt the twist in his stomach now and he knew he had to continue.

"Oh Andy…" she said but he continued.

"It's not just that you know? When I look at her I can't help but see a girl who has just lost her childhood, we were lucky you and me… We had ours and we did what we wanted but she can't do that now. She'll spend the rest of her life dodging walkers." He realised he was close to tears, he was proud of himself for not crying since his Mom died in the first stages of the apocalypse but it seemed the winning streak was over.

"Andy I'm so sorry you feel that way. You gotta realise that here she stands a chance and so do you. This place is safe and secure and we can last here, never forget that." She comforted him and gave him a somewhat awkward hug which he returned.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem… And one more thing." She said tentatively, Andy looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Could we not call them 'walkers' anymore? My Dad mentioned it inside… He doesn't like labelling them like that." She said, Andy was confused.

"What does he like calling them then?" he asked and he saw her grimace.

"He doesn't really call them anything, just sick people more than anything else…" she mumbled in a serious tone, Andy decided to let it slide and Hershel was a serious kind of guy.

"Sure. I understand and don't worry I shall call walkers 'the infected', that okay?" he asked and he saw Maggie grimace but nod.

"I think it's best if you just don't mention them around Hershel." She advised and Andy nodded.

"No problem." He said and he walked inside and passed Otis as he walked through.

"Mornin'." He greeted.

"Mornin'." Andy greeted back as he walked into the front room he saw Beth and Sonya playing checkers, it seemed Sonya was winning as Patricia and Jimmy were watching, Andy took a seat next to Patricia and enjoyed the peace of the morning, he knew later they would have to be working.

"Nice isn't it? The serenity of a morning…" Patricia asked him, she had a faraway look in her eyes and Andy saw her staring out of the window onto the grounds of the farm, the cows have moved onwards from view having fed to their leisure.

"Indeed, back home I would always get up that little bit earlier on weekdays before school so I could watch the sunrise." Andy told, true when he was back in Currant Hills his bedroom was over the roof of the neighbour's house and Andy would always use it to get on his own roof then watch the sunrise.

"You never can beat a good sunrise." Hershel remarked as he walked out of the room into the kitchen, "Patricia I need you to see to the barn, work needs doing you know?" he looked at Patricia and Andy couldn't help but feel left out somewhat.

"Sure thing Hershel." She said as she rose, she looked tired as she moved towards the front door.

"Need a hand? I can move now and I need to start helping before you start charging me to live here." He joked, however he saw Patricia look worryingly at Hershel who spoke again.

"Don't worry she's got it, just moving some rusty old furniture around, Otis will help once he gets back." He said in a somewhat serious tone, Andy saw Patricia give him a warming smile as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry; you can help me feed the chickens later if you want? You can bring Sonya with you." She said and Sonya perked up at the sound of her name.

"Can I?" she asked Andy who nodded; she smiled and returned back to her game with Beth. Patricia left and Hershel moved out of the room giving Andy an intriguing look as he did so. Andy was left in the room with Jimmy, Beth and Sonya, the girls being in a somewhat intense match Andy turned to Jimmy.

"What was that about?" he asked the teen and he received a very aggressive look in return.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all." He answered firmly; Andy was taken aback by this firmness.

"Well don't sound like nothin'…" Andy remarked and he saw the older boy turn to him looking surprisingly angry.

"Well tough because that what it is. Nothin'." He said even more firmly and marched after Hershel, Andy sat there in a state of mild shock. He knew Jimmy was somewhat of a hothead but that was a little extreme. He turned to Beth who was looking very worried.

"Don't mind him. He is a bit angry at you." She said and by the look on her face she regretted saying so. Andy knelt beside her as Sonya caught onto the conversation.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Why is Jimmy mad at Andy?" Sonya asked as well. Beth looked confronted but glanced around her and spoke softly to them both.

"Well Jimmy can be a bit… Jealous." She said tentatively and looked at Andy, Andy immediately got the picture.

"Oh my God…. He can't be serious? He thinks I am gonna 'steal you away'?" Andy asked sarcastically and he saw Beth grimace slightly.

"Not in that sense but he doesn't like how much time I am spending with you if you catch my drift?" she said, Andy saw back annoyed as Sonya watched quietly, of course Jimmy would be the jealous type…

Mind you it explained how he was behaving… The dirty looks and pushing in on his and Beth's conversations for a start. Andy considered the situation for the split second and realised he hadn't even though about Beth in that way, for some reason she had slotted next to him as a friend only… Then again Andy knew why his brain was doing that.

"Well he won't have to worry about that. I have a girlfriend." He said and he saw the confused look on Beth's face as she slowly turned to face Sonya. Andy spoke up.

"Ok Beth um… Ew frankly, she is 11 come on! I mean I have one out there somewhere, ever since the beginning I haven't heard from her but until I know what happened to her I am not going to be 'getting' with anyone else." He said sharply and Beth smiled slightly before replying.

"Oh… Care to tell me a bit about her?" Beth asked and Andy saw a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well… Her name is Candice and she is… was perfect. She looked kind of like you but with brown hair and these beautiful grey eyes… She lived two minutes away from me so we were always close to each other. We were best friends for years before we realised we liked each other… Would you believe that the day I got the courage up to ask her out was the day before the world ended?" he laughed at his own misfortune, he felt his heart ache intensely with longing to see the love of his life again but he knew in this world it was less than likely…

"That's so sad…" Sonya said quietly beside Beth, the two of them looked depressed, Andy swore he saw water in Beth's eyes.

"What's so sad? We all lost people…" Andy said but he knew what they were going to say.

"All that time you never knew and then when you did you got separated…" Beth said and Andy saw a small tear in her eye and Sonya gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I am aware of the irony and I am dealing with it… Just." He said and he saw both girls still look at him with that look of pity. Beth spoke up timidly.

"Do you mind if I tell Jimmy? I am just sick of the looks he gives you sometimes…"

"Yeah you and me both." Andy said in reply and he saw the girl smile as she stood up and turned to Sonya.

"I'll be back baby, gotta run off for a second." She said and walked away leaving Sonya sat down looking a bit confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked, Andy looked longingly after Beth knowing the teen could describe this process with elegance and ease but she was long gone after her ass-bag boyfriend. He looked back to an intrigued Sonya and chose his words carefully.

"Well darling… Um… When a boy and girl like each other they start going out, this means they admit they like each other and they…" he began to explain but the irritable child cut him off.

"Andy, I am 11 not 5 I know what going out is. What I meant was why was Jimmy mad at you for spending time with Beth?" she asked and Andy realised that this girl had some smarts to her… some…

"Ok fair enough… Well Jimmy doesn't like not having Beth to himself because... well presumably he just wants to jump in her pants and have good rummage around for whatever he wants." Andy realised about half way through that his mouth was getting away from him but he didn't stop in time. Sonya stared at him with confused eyes.

"Why would he want to wear her pants? They would look pretty stupid on him…" this train of thought continued for the next hour, Sonya not understanding the workings of sex and Andy trying to subtly hint, he saw Patricia walk in but the woman looked ill and walked straight past the two youths, now Andy was trying to use cats as an example.

"You know how cats have kittens?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Well before cats have kittens they have to do a thing together to achieve pregnancy." He saw the girls face remain blank then contort with discuss.

"So wait… Ew! They have sex!" she said a bit too loudly, however the rest of the conversation was cut short by a startling cry from outside.

"Dad!" Andy heard Maggie shout from the porch, his heart jumped as all the worst scenario's blasted through his mind.

Walker attack.

Several walkers attacking.

A pack of walkers attacking.

He burst through the front door first with Sonya behind him, Hershel and Patricia appeared behind him and Andy and Sonya moved to the bottom of the porch out of the way as Jimmy and Beth ran out. Jimmy was typically holding a bat.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked Maggie before Hershel could and Maggie pointed over the horizon and Andy followed the line of her finger. He could see it… Faintly in the distance… The form of a man running, another two behind him.

Andy squinted to see another smaller body flailing in the first man's arms.

A child.

As this man crossed the fence and ran forwards Andy gasped as he saw clearly for the first time.

The man was clutching a boy the same age of Sonya (maybe) who was unconscious in his arms, making no movement but that's not what caught Andy's attention.

What caught it was the fuck-load of blood covering the boy and his carrier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Random Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's by-products but I do own my OC's_

Chapter 4:

Surgery

"Was he bit?!" Hershel yelled at the man, the sheriff-like survivor ran forward still cradling the boy.

"Shot, by your man." He said back and Patricia voiced Andy's fear.

"Otis?" she asked but he didn't answer, he addressed Hershel as the old man walked forward.

"He said find Hershel. Is that you? Help me. Help my boy." He begged and Hershel went into action.

"Get him inside. Inside!" and they rushed in as Andy looked and saw Otis with another man running across the field.

"I'll wait for Otis!" Andy shouted, Maggie turned and nodded as she followed the rest in, Andy and Sonya waited outside to meet the other man and Otis. Sonya was pale white.

"Is he gonna die?" she asked fearfully and Andy reassuring hugged her.

"Not if Hershel has anything to say about it." He reassured.

"MOVE!" came a shout from the fence as Otis and the other man made it across the field. As they ran across to the porch Andy spoke loudly.

"Otis you ok?" but was cut off by the other guy dressed similar to the first.

"Never mind him where's Carl?!" he shouted and Andy assumed that was the kid. However before he could answer the door opened and the man from before stepped out covered in blood.

"He's alive? He's still alive?" Otis asked out of breath, the man didn't answer but wiped at his forehead, the blood from the kid smearing across his face. The second man stepped forward with a towel.

"It's ok man… You got blood man…" he said wiping the man's face.

"I'll take it from you." He said when he finished, he pocketed the towel and looked the man straight in the eye as Andy spoke.

"What's your guys names?" he asked, this earned an irritable look from the towel-guy.

"Shane, Rick." He said pointing to himself then the blood-covered guy as Rick walked back inside, Shane followed closely behind. Otis pushed past Andy as Andy and Sonya followed him in, they stood in earshot out of the adult's way.

"You know his blood type?" he heard Hershel ask as Rick and Shane moved into the room with Otis, this cleared space and Andy and Sonya poked their heads in to see Hershel holding a bloodied towel to the wound.

"A positive, same as mine." Rick answered, his face sweaty and fearful.

"That's fortunate, don't wander far I'm gonna need you." Hershel said as he asked what happened. Otis spoke up quietly, clearly still in shock.

"I was tracking a buck… Bullet went through it… Went clean through…" he said as he moved over to Patricia. The room was crowded with everyone with it and he felt Sonya quivering beside him, he could tell she was still in shock over seeing a child shot. He took her into the next room and sat her on the bed.

"Darling look at me… It's going to be ok…" he said as her eyes began to water.

"I'm okay… I have never seen that much blood before…" she said and she teared up slightly, Andy hugged her as he felt the girl shiver… He knew she was trying not to cry but every now and then even the strongest women needed to cry sometimes. As they parted he saw her eyes no longer watering as she wiped her face clean.

"I'll be okay… I'm sorry…" she began to apologise but Andy cut her off.

"Don't… It's not your fault okay?" as he said it he saw the small girl nod.

"Okay."

They hugged again and Andy thanked God out of all the girls in the world to save he got the strongest 11 year-old out there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andy and Sonya waited outside as he heard Rick and Shane talking; he guessed that by the state Rick was in that he was the father of Carl. The man looked very strong… Maybe even a leader in that uniform… But Andy knew how much the fear of losing a loved one could unhinge a person.

For one week a year ago Andy's mother had been in a critical state after a car crash. She was on life support and the doctor's had told Andy straight and true that there was a high chance his mother would die. For that one week he couldn't eat, sleep, drink or even talk to people. His friends had tried to comfort him but he had only managed to half-heartedly thank them.

Maggie interrupted his train of thought as she opened the door.

"Rick." She said simply and Rick and Shane followed her in, Andy followed in case they needed help since it was only Maggie, Hershel and Patricia in there and Sonya followed. However as soon as he saw the sight he regretted going in.

"He needs blood." Maggie said and Andy stood in the doorway fighting back immediate tears. Carl was shirtless on the bed, tools inside of him removing the bullet… But he was still awake. He could obviously feel the tools inside of him as he screamed in agony.

"Hold him down!" Hershel yelled at Shane as Rick began to give blood. Over all the calamity Andy had forgotten something…

"ANDY!" Maggie shouted and he looked at her dumbfounded before he remembered, the little girl beside him staring at the boy on the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Sonya out!" Andy yelled as he pushed her out and closed the doors behind him; the screams quietened then after some shouting died down. Andy and Sonya stared at each other in horror before hearing Hershel say the magic words.

"He just passed out from the pain don't worry." Hershel said and Andy and Sonya breathed a sigh of relief as Maggie left the room beside him, Andy hugged Sonya as the girl cried, he saw Otis sat down near him as Maggie sat next to him.

"She okay?" Maggie asked as Andy kept hugging her. He nodded and Maggie sighed… He noticed some blood on her shirt but decided to ait before telling her… Especially with Otis in the room, the man wore the look of guilt.

"Otis what happened?" he asked and the man answered in that same shocked voice as before.

"I was tracking a buck through the forest… Was easy… This one was so slow… He stopped for such a long time as well so I took my chance… Shot him… Before I knew it one guy had me in the line of fire as the other was clutching the boy I just shot…" as he said these words they sank in on his mind again and he began to breathe heavily.

"Otis it wasn't your fault. You didn't see him…" Maggie reassured him with a pat on the shoulder as Sonya broke the hug, she looked very upset.

"Come on darling I am taking you upstairs. Lemme know if anything is going on." He added and Maggie nodded as he held Sonya's hand as the went up the stairs. Andy knocked on Beth's door, he heard a shuffle on the other side.

"Come in." Beth's voice rang out and Andy pushed the door opened. On the bed he saw Jimmy and Beth sat next to each other awkwardly. Beth's hair was slightly messy and Jimmy's shirt was buttoned unevenly.

"Hey can you guys watch Sonya for me? I gotta go back downstairs just in case… What were you guys doing?" he asked openly, Jimmy glared at him.

"Nothin'." He seethed.

"Everything seems like nothin' nowadays." Andy remarked as Jimmy glared some more. Andy let go of Sonya's hand as she rushed to Beth's other side and sat on the bed next to her, Andy turned to leave before speaking directly to Jimmy.

"And by the way retard, your pants are undone." He remarked cleanly and he watched Jimmy look down at his un-buttoned pants and begin to swear before shutting the door. He walked back down seething, goddamn Jimmy trying on the moves when there was a kid downstairs dying… What a horny little bastard, as Andy walked back into the man room outside the bedroom he heard Hershel and Otis talking.

"…they set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need." Hershel was saying and Otis began to talk as Andy walked into view.

"Place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it. Maybe it's better now." He said gravely looking from Rick to Shane to Hershel.

"I said leave the rest to me. Is it too late to take that back?" Shane joked for some reason and Rick spoke more seriously to him.

"I hate you going alone." Rick said.

"Come on," Shane said brushing off the worry, "Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map." He said looking at Hershel.

"You won't need a map I'll take you there. Ain't but five miles." Otis interrupted but he was cut off by Patricia.

"Otis no." she said from the doorway but her husband talked over her.

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes it on alone." He said firmly, Patricia's face radiated fear but she didn't argue.

"I'll be alright." He added as Shane began talking talking.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked tentatively and Otis turned to him.

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" he asked and Shane stood there dumbfounded for a minute.

"Come to think, no." he said and Otis continued to convince him.

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do. Now we can talk about this till next Sunday or we could just do it real quick."

"I'll take real quick." Shane said and Rick approached Otis.

"I should thank you." But Otis didn't smile.

"Wait till that boy of yours is up and around, then we'll talk." He said and Rick nodded appreciatively, "I'll gather some things." He continued and began searched for his rifle as Maggie spoke up.

"Where is she? Your wife?" she asked Rick who took a second to respond.

"In the woods outside, she might be back on the highway by now…". He said and Maggie nodded and left as Hershel silenced himself, he began to follow Shane, Rick, Otis and Patricia out the door before looking back at Andy.

"Look after the kid yeah? If he starts to bleed again apply pressure." He said and Andy nodded. He had convinced Hershel that he had some medical skill when he helped fix up a cow two days before.

"Sure thing." He said as he walked back into the room, he saw the kid lying back in a dreadful state, his stomach reddened and bruised under the bandage. Andy sat in the chair as he thought about this kid with fear, this 'Carl' had been just a normal kid once… Just like Andy was at some point… To think he was pushed into this world of blood and guts and now look at him… shot…

"Dad…" the kid mumbled feebly before trying to rise, he cried out in pain as Andy tried to soothe him.

"Wait, kid just lie back…" he said putting a hand on the kids shoulder, Carl looked like death and looked scared.

"It hurts so much…" he moaned and his face contorted in pain, Andy grabed the kids hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he spoke softly.

"Shhhh… Don't worry just go back to sleep… You'll be fine if you go back to sleep… Just go back to sleep…" he said as the kid nodded, he looked so scared in in pain as he layed back in the pillow and Andy felt Carl grip his hand then release it as he went to sleep. Andy let go of Carl as a terrible thought grabbed him.

He gently placed one hand on Carl's chest then the other on his wrist, he felt a pulse in both places and sighed and leant back as Patricia walked back in with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay you can go now Andy. Thanks for watching him." She said as Andy rose.

"You okay?" he asked but she brushed him off.

"Fine. Just go and check on Sonya." She said as she took Andy's seat, as Andy left he turned back to see he sit down and begin to cry, he ran into Rick outside who looked dizzy as Hershel offered him some juice. Andy leant back against the wall and breathed out. The whole thing had exhausted him and the day was nowhere near half over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a short chapter to see what Sonya thought of this new world. I didn't want it to get too complicated since she was a kid and Andy would be more involved in the issues regarding more adult themes (such as character death), we won't be seeing a lot of Sonya perspective so this is a rare thing._

_Once again I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its by-products but I do own my OC's. _

Chapter 5:

Remember it all…

Sonya had left Beth and Jimmy not long after Andy had left her there. She had felt like she was being a bad girl by being left with them so she asked if she could leave which Jimmy said yes too immediately. Sonya wasn't stupid; she knew what the two were doing and wanted out as soon as possible.

As she left the room she walked around the house a bit, she saw Andy sitting down but saw he looked stressed; she decided to just sit in Jimmy and Andy's room before she heard the door open and ran to look. She saw the man called Rick clutching a woman who must be his wife or girlfriend. They ran through the house into the room with Carl and Sonya stood in the doorway, she saw who must be the mom hugging him, he looked so close to white it wasn't funny.

A hand caught her on the shoulder and she jumped. She looked around and saw Andy with the hand on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be with Beth and Jimmy?" he asked and Sonya felt like she had been caught red handed.

"Yes… But they said I could leave if I wanted to." She said feebly and Andy rolled his eyes sitting back down. He looked very unhappy and Sonya knew why… Andy saw her as a kid she knew, and seeing a kid like that being shot must be hard for him. She didn't like being thought of as a kid, she was 11, by technicality she was a teenager now… But she knew adults would look down on her, but Andy was only 16… He was technically a teenager too.

She sat down next to him, as the minutes went by she drank some orange juice from Hershel and chatted idly to Maggie about things… soon Hershel, Rick and Lori (she picked up the name during conversation) were talking about the surgery needed for Carl. She heard that Otis and some guy called Shane had gone to get equipment from the high school for Carl's surgery. However Hershel was a vet and she knew vets only worked on animals not people.

She couldn't help but worry for this kid who she had never met.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonya spent the next few hours finishing the game of checkers with Beth who came down with Jimmy. She saw the hate passing between Jimmy and Andy but decided to say nothing about it… She knew they didn't like each other and it bothered her… She wanted everybody to be friends. If there were indeed people killing each other then everybody needed to be friends in order to keep each other safe.

During the rather slow game Sonya kept thinking of her family. She had learnt not to but seeing the father, mother and son combination reminded her of her family. Her mom and her dad and her brother Marty… All dead now… She had watched them all leave her one by one. First Dad took her and her older brother towards Fort Benning without Mom, says she is sick and had to stay which infuriated Marty. Then Marty gets bitten and is left in the pantry as Dad takes her away… The when he was bitten in that mass walker attack on their last camp site she was by herself. At that moment a walker had taken a fancy in her… Her first close up walker encounter… She couldn't get it out of her head…

It had been a woman, a lot like Mom. The woman had lunged for her, she was certain she would die and had screamed so loudly… but then Andy had saved her. Using nothing but a tire iron he had beheaded the walker that had tried to kill her.

She blinked back what turned out to be more tears and remained quiet next to Andy. She had been so annoyed at herself earlier for crying in front of him again. She couldn't cry. She was going to be a big girl soon. She needed to be strong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

More hours passed in the long waiting game, Rick and Lori were still inside the room with Carl as Beth and Jimmy had come down, at the moment Beth and Andy were in conversation about television before the apocalypse, Jimmy was sitting nearby playing with a knife he always kept on him. Sonya saw Hershel and Patricia talking quietly to one side and she saw Hershel place a reassuring hand on her shoulder… Sonya knew Patricia loved Otis and Sonya liked him, he was a funny man when he wanted to be. She hoped he would be ok and he would get back Patricia who had just walked into the room with Carl in with Hershel.

Just then the front door opened and two men stepped in with Maggie, one was a strong-looking black man and the other a medium build Asian man. Sonya looked at the two and saw the black man was feverish, her eyes found the cut on his arm as Maggie took them towards the room where Carl was.

It was dark out already and Sonya was getting scared, the house was becoming full and the man looked like he had been bitten. She knew what happened to those who were bitten.

Both when walked out and Sonya followed them both as Patricia and Maggie followed them into the kitchen, Sonya followed as well, slipping past Andy, Beth and Jimmy as to avoid being kept back again. True seeing Carl shocked her but she was over it, she wasn't just a little girl anymore…

"You guys have names?" Patricia asked and the Asian man answered.

"I'm Glenn and this is T-Dog." He said quickly, Sonya saw the way he was looking at Maggie weirdly but she was too looking at T-Dog's bite. Sonya looked and saw it wasn't a bite but a cut… A bad one at that.

"That looks like it hurts." She said and all the adults looked at her, surprisingly they didn't ask her to leave.

"Hell it does… Feels like someone took my arm off for God's sake…" T-Dog mumbled, that couldn't be his real name but Sonya liked it.

"Oh… My name's Sonya." She said for lack of a better thing to say, she felt out of place but she saw the man accept her presence and sit back as Maggie brought in Patricia's kit and pulled out stitching gear.

"You may wanna leave Sonya." She said and she didn't need telling twice. She hated needles.

"Sure… I will be with Andy if you need me." She said quietly and walked away, although she wanted to prove her worth she didn't think making herself sick was the right way to go. She sat down outside and resumed the waiting position, she tugged awkwardly at her green jacket and wished she was back with her Mom… She remembered her whenever she looked in the mirror; she had the same ash-blonde hair as her which hung in the same loose manner hers did.

Glenn walked out past Sonya and gave her a quick smile before walking out onto the deck. Less than a minute later Maggie followed him out, Sonya considered following them but decided not to when she thought about how much she hated being a 'third wheel' as her friend Casey used to say. It meant someone who was the third person in a group where the two other people were really good friends and Sonya felt it with pretty much anyone except for Andy or Beth, but when they were together or Beth was with Jimmy it happened again which annoyed her.

Sonya decided to sit with the teens anyway only to find them outside the door listening in, Jimmy was looking around but Andy and Beth were listening intently.

"What's going on?" Sonya asked quietly approached them, Beth answered.

"I heard Dad say they were going to have to operate without the equipment." He said and Sonya panicked.

"He can't do that!" she said loudly but Andy talked over her.

"Back!" he whispered loudly and everyone scattered as Hershel burst through and ran into the kitchen. He ran back with Patricia pushing a trolley, the children kept quiet watching in horror as they say the open kit on top of the trolley, they were going to do it.

"Oh God…" Beth mumbled and hugged Jimmy as Andy hugged Sonya, Sonya felt scared for this kid, Andy had told her the kit Otis and Shane were getting was essential for Carl's survival…Without it he could die…

Just then she heard the noise they had all been waiting for…

The sound of a car pulling up outside the house.

___I aware that this story isn't very popular so it will soon fast forward through the notable boring parts of Season 2 only stopping at the improtant bits (Sophia, Randall etc.) but in a bid to keep it fresh I will be changing things around very much._

_However in order to achieve this I will require some time to work with upcoming chapters, this means a hiatus of maybe a week or so._

_So for the inconvinience._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Arrivals and Departures

Andy was hot on T-Dog's heels once he heard what could only be Otis and Shane arriving back with the equipment. The man however stopped on the porch to keep out of Hershel and Rick's way so Andy and Sonya (who had been following him) stood next to him as Shane stepped out of the Otis's truck. Andy's heart clenched when he saw the absence of the hunter himself.

"Otis?" Hershel asked looking at Shane; it took a few seconds for the question to hit as Shane took deep breaths.

"No." he replied almost silently.

A few moments of silence continued in which Andy felt his stomach drop.

"We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I need her." Hershel said firmly going back in the house. T-Dog followed as did Sonya out of concern for Carl but Andy stood rooted on the spot as it hit home. He would never see Otis again.

Of course this was a common occurrence of late… but the familiar pang of losing someone still hurt.

Shane was talking to Rick, it seemed as though he was telling the story of Otis's final moments, in front of Andy Maggie and Lori were also rooted on the spot, Andy heard sobs coming from Maggie and realised she was crying also… She had known Otis for a long time, nearly everyone at the farm had…

Andy followed Lori and Maggie inside placing a reassuring hand on Maggie's shoulder, to his right he saw Sonya sitting next to Jimmy and Beth, Beth was crying and they were on either side of her hugging her. Andy sat beside Sonya who also had tears in her eyes and placed reassuring hands on Beth and Sonya's shoulders as he rubbed them gently.

For a while no-one spoke, a silent vigil for Otis had begun and no-one intended to break it, not until the door opened and everybody bar Patricia exited Carl's room. Hershel looked at them with a stony expression.

"He made it… Or he should do at least." He said and Andy breathed a sigh of relief as Hershel went outside to tell Rick and Lori, he looked to the others who were all relaxing, even the tear-stained Beth smiled at the news before resuming her upset stance. Patricia walked out and looked at Beth and her face whitened as realisation hit it, she ran into the kitchen trying to find Hershel desperately.

Hershel and Rick stepped back inside and walked through to the kitchen where Patricia was. Andy's insides froze as he realised what came next… Telling Patricia her husband died. Andy didn't want to bear witness to her cries so he turned his back… Unfortunately they did not block out the loud wails of a women who lost her lover…

Sonya began to cry and Andy saw Maggie look at him as she gave Shane some of Otis's clothes. Andy got the message.

"You want to go to bed Sonya?" Andy asked and she looked at him and nodded, Beth stood up breaking her embrace with Jimmy and spoke in a stuffy voice.

"I think we all do." She said and took Sonya's hand before walking up to her room.

"Goodnight." She said and Sonya said it as well as they disappeared behind the door. Andy walked after them as Jimmy walked away without a word. He just wanted this day to end before it got worse.

He sat on the bed and tried to forget his worries but Patricia's wails were so loud that that was impossible. All he could think about was that Otis was dead and how he was just another name on the long list of the dead that was beginning to form in Andy's head.

It had been a big day but sleep was what he needed. Despite Patricia's wails, the painful memories of Otis and the constant run of water from the bathroom next to him, the moment his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was grey and depressing. Everyone was in morning, even the new arrivals Glenn, Lori and T-Dog were morning the passing of the strongest man in the farm.

Beth was better in the morning; Andy talked to her lightly as they collected rocks for a memorial to Otis and his heroic final moments. Hershel had told them that morning that Otis had died in order to give Shane the time to get back with the equipment needed to save Carl, Patricia had been crying all morning. She had said to Andy when he hugged her that this was her biggest fear, losing the man she loved to those who were infected… She had broken down again and was being accompanied by Sonya who was also saddened by Otis's death.

Andy stopped lifting rocks and looked at Shane once more. Something had been bothering Andy about Shane and it wasn't just the lousy haircut… He was hiding something…

However he had no time to dwell on this, he heard the sounds of engines rumbling in the distance and saw a small convoy looming in the distance. From where he was Andy counted a bike, a large RV and a SUV approaching and he stepped into the clearing along with Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, Jimmy and Beth. The vehicles stopped in front of the farm house as the people dismounted, an odd group indeed.

A somewhat dirty man dismounted from the bike, he looked like a rough man who was shouldering a crossbow and an un-kept haircut, in his book Andy marked him as 'do-not-fuck-with'.

From the large RV a woman stepped out, she looked like the opposite of the other man; she looked so fragile and skinny. She looked immediately to Lori and wrung her hands nervously; this woman struck Andy as someone who needed taking care of but someone loving all the same.

Following her was an elder looking man in a rather ill-fitting Hawaiian shirt and a hat that looked like it had leapt fresh out of _Home and Away_. He walked determined however and looked like he had many years of wisdom beneath him.

From the SUV a blonde woman stepped out, Andy was somehow impressed by her aura, he got the sense that she was a strong and determined woman and she looked determined as well as she stepped into line alongside the elder man, it was indeed a very mismatched group…

"How is he?" the elder man asked tentatively, all the members looked very worried indeed as Andy stood next to Maggie.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori said happily as Andy saw the others let put a sigh of collective relief.

"And Shane, we'd have lost Carl if not for him." Rick chipped in and Andy saw the newly shaven man look down at his feet, Andy found it kinda weird he was wearing Otis's old clothes even though his old ones were coated in blood.

Without any more words the survivors of Rick's group began hugging each other, Andy could tell they had been through hell and back together and the news that one of their youngest was in the clear was obviously a great relief. As far as Andy understood another girl named Sophia was still missing after a mass of walkers crossed the highway.

"How'd it happen?" the elder man asked looking at Rick but Rick merely smiled.

"Hunting accident. That's all. Just a stupid accident." Rick explained as everyone smiled a smile of relief, Andy couldn't however forget the pain of loss as he looked beside him to see that Patricia and Sonya had come out to meet the survivors.

A small meet and greet had ensued as Andy weaved his way through the survivors. The elder man was named Dale, the strong looking blonde was called Andrea, the nervous looking woman was named Carol (who was the mother of the missing daughter) and the 'not-to-be-fucked-with' hunter (who had left without introductions) was called Daryl. They seemed like a nice group and, with Hershel's permission, decided they would set up camp near the house. Hershel was rather insistent they didn't camp near the barn which raised Andy's suspicions some more.

However camping could wait since the rock pile for Otis was nearly complete, Patricia, Hershel, Jimmy, Beth, Maggie, Andy and Sonya all carried a rock along with Shane, those who had known him and had been with him. The idea was that during Hershel's speech each person would place their rock on the pile.

The service was moving even for Andy. Hershel had spoken of Otis being a man of grace and bravery, Patricia had cried and even Shane had told of Otis's final moments at Patricia's urging. Andy still couldn't place what he found wrong about Shane… By the sounds of it he saw Otis be devoured, Andy knew how that could change a person…

"You wanna help us out here?" Dale asked Andy bringing him back to Earth once more; he had gained the new habit of floating away whenever he thought about life in general. Dale was carrying way to many bags in one armful and looked close to collapse; Andy hurried over and took a few from the man as they carried it over to the shade. As they dumped the bags the man straightened up and held out his hand for Andy to shake.

"Name's Dale." He said as Andy shook it with a small laugh.

"Andy, hate to be the one to tell you but we already introduced ourselves an hour ago." Andy said politely hoping he didn't offend the old man, however he smiled and gave a small laugh himself.

"Please forgive me. At my age the brain isn't what it used to be." He apologised, as they unpacked Andy told Dale about his journey here with Sonya, in return Dale revealed what was going on with his group.

"We just came out of the CDC. Place was blown to smithereens by this scientist when the generators ran dry, we lost a woman named Jacqui there and on our way here a little girl called Sophia ran away when walkers attacked us." He explained in his classy sounding voice, well not classy more… experienced, somehow he made Andy feel more at ease with the world around him just by speaking.

"I heard about her. You guys going to search for her?" he asked and Dale nodded.

"We are going to search for her for as long as it takes, we just hope Hershel will allow us to stay that's all." He worried but Andy calmed him.

"Don't worry, Hershel is a reasonable man, if you are polite enough and present a good case he will probably let you stay. He let me and Sonya stay despite the fact we might draw bandits to the farm." Andy said and he saw the old man smile a smile of what could be relief, he looked around him and squinted slightly as Andy finished unpacking.

"What is it?" Andy asked and Dale looked at him.

"What's the water situation here?" he asked and Andy felt his brain groping for answers but coming up blank.

"I don't remember but I know the house draws from a well, there are several on the property, you're better off asking Maggie to be honest, she is the woman over there talking to Rick and Hershel" Dale nodded and said 'thanks' as he walked over to Maggie as Andy looked around him, these survivors seemed to be good people but Andy knew Hershel by now. He had struggled with the idea of letting Andy and Sonya stay and that was when they weren't fit and able… He knew Hershel would probably kick them off the farm when Carl recovered and Sophia was found.

"Andy! Can you come and help?" Andy heard Dale shout from across the camp, he nodded and ran after Dale and the man he came to know as T-Dog. T-Dog seemed like one of the more funny members of the group but Andy had noticed we wasn't the most… careful, in T-Dog's short time here he had broken a cup and the cut on his arm was from a fall, Andy guessed he was rather clumsy.

Andy followed in the wake of the two men as they chatted casually, turns out there is a second well near the field they were camping near. They were going to use the water from there and they had sent Dale and T-Dog to pump, Andy just came along so he could bring water to their camp.

Andy had come to the rapid conclusion that the farm might not be safe after all… Mainly because he had learned that staying in one place for too long drew walkers and two weeks was a long time… Experience told Andy his time was running out.

And boy was there proof of that in the farm. As Dale and T-Dog were whispering between themselves Andy checked the well, the planks above it were gone and inside was the most gruesome sight Andy had ever seen. A walker had obviously fallen in some time ago and had become _seriously _waterlogged.

"Don't drink the water!" Andy warned as he stepped back, Dale and T-Dog looked confused but recanted once they saw the gruesome sight. T-Dog ran back to get help as Dale and Andy removed what was left of the covering.

"Can I offer some friendly advice?" Andy said and Dale looked at the youngster with some level of confusion, clearly he wasn't used to teenagers having valid opinions.

"Sure."

"Don't be callous with the walkers. Hershel is very 'tetchy' about the issue and so is his family. I think it would be best if you guys avoided the topic if possible…" however further advice was cut off by the return of T-Dog, Andrea, Lori, Maggie, Shane and Glenn. They all bent over the well as Dale flashed a flashlight in there.

"Looks like we've got us a swimmer." He said quietly as the walker looked up and moaned piteously; clearly he hadn't seen food in a long time.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asked and Andrea answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Long enough to grow gills."

"We can't leave it in there. God know what it is doing to the water." Lori said as she crouched down for a better view, personally Andy was happy with the view from where he was.

"We got to get it out." Shane said.

"Easy. Put a bullet in its head." T-Dog said brutally.

"Hang on there…" Andy stopped him but Maggie took over.

"Whoa, whoa, guys…No." she said with a disgusted look her face, Andy had told Dale to tell the others about the topic issue and its sensitivity…

"Why not? It's a good plan" Glenn asked looking at Maggie confused.

"It's a stupid plan. If that things hasn't contaminated the water yet blowing it's brains out would finish the job." Andrea said with equal brutality to T-Dog. Glenn looked shot down but accepting.

"She's right. Can't risk it." Shane said sombrely.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked with a note of incredulity.

"Looks like it." Andy said as Shane looked further in.

"So to speak." He replied

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked and everybody looked around before Lori spoke up.

"We have some canned ham… Worth a try to distract it whilst we get a rope on it and pull it out." She suggested and Andy knew it wouldn't work, walkers only like live meat… but this one would be _so _hungry… ready for anything.

"I'll get a horse. Should be easier to lift it with maybe Nelly pulling it, she is our strongest." Maggie said as she ran back to the farm with Lori. Andy turned to Dale, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and Glenn and spoke in a firm voice.

"Guys I need you to be gentle with the walkers… Hershel is very tetchy with the issue and so is Maggie." Andy said but Andrea scoffed over him.

"Be gentle? If a walker comes up to me Hershel expects me to put down my gun and give him some flowers?" she asked as she continued to look at Andy like he was a child, Andy _hated _that.

"If you wanna stay and find your missing girl then you're gonna have to. I am getting that self-restraint isn't your game but until Hershel comes to like you guys more I recommend respecting his rules." Andy said firmly and the woman looked ticked off at his tone, but before an argument could break out a thundering _clip-clop _noise filled the air as Maggie and Lori rode back in on horseback with a handful of canned ham tucked under Lori's arm.

"This should do the trick." She said as they both dismounted, Maggie handed over a hook which Lori and T-Dog wrapped around the ham, Dale then secured a rope around it and began to lower it into the well. When the ham got to the bottom the walker eyes it but didn't move for it, it didn't even try to take a bite.

"He's not going for it." Dale said simply in a grim voice.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog said harshly and Andy had to wince, jeez this guy was a right old misery.

Andy looked to his left and saw Maggie wearing a disgusted expression on her face, Andy realised this may be one of her first walkers, even Andy himself was freaked out by how bloated this thing was.

"He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards." Lori joked and Andy chuckled.

"We need live bait." Andrea said abruptly and looked at Glenn expectantly. He saw her look and bit his bottom lip.

"Great… I love you guys so much." He said sarcastically, Shane hooked him up as Dale brought the ham up.

"Did you see that?" Andy asked Maggie and she nodded.

"I know… didn't even put up a fight." She said grimly, Glenn was obviously somewhat of a people pleaser.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut?" Glenn said to Shane, Glenn could speak for himself frankly.

"Don't worry about it bud. We're gonna get you out of here in one piece." Shane said reassuringly.

"Living piece. That living part is important." He reminded Shane and Andy chuckled slightly, at least this guy left them laughing.

T-Dog handed Andy some rope as everyone held on fast, the plan by the looks of things was to use the water pump as a pole and pull the rope up using it.

"Nice and slow, please." Glenn said tentatively.

_BAM _innuendo. Andy chuckled again earning a scoff from Andrea.

"We got you." She said to Glenn.

"You people are crazy." Maggie said in a somewhat scared voice.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked aggressively.

"Give an eye there, Maggie." Dale said taking some rope for himself.

Maggie stepped over to the well and looked at Glenn who began to dip inside.

They began to lower him slowly, Maggie occasionally making hand gestures to slow us, Andy felt very nervous for Glenn even though he barely knew him.

"Little lower. Little more." Maggie said, Andy could hear a noise… a quiet scraping of metal…

Just then the water pump was ripped from it foundation and the rose became slack, the pump fell as everyone dived for the rope. Glenn began to yell as Andy grabbed a handful and pulled, his feeble strength not enough to stop himself from being dragged along. Everybody was yelling as Shane and T-Dog dived on the pump, Lori collided hard with Andy as she and Andrea joined the pull.

"Grab it!" Maggie yelled. Glenn was still yelling as T-Dog began to groan, all the pulling must be tearing his arm apart.

"Get me OUT!" Glenn all but screamed, everybody pulled as one as they slowly began to reel him in, pretty soon they were on their feet as Glenn emerged at the top. He climbed out visibly shaken; Shane and Andrea pulled him out as he lay on the ground. There were a few moments of silence as everybody's heart resumed beating.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale said in a sombre voice vocalising everyone's thoughts. Glenn however sat up with a grin on his face.

"Says you." He said cockily handing the rope to Dale, Dale looked confused before the rope pulled. Andy looked over the side to see that Glenn ad managed to secure it.

"Well I'll be…" he said in an impressed voice.

"Right then, let's hook it up to the horse and get it out of there." Shane said, everyone grinned to themselves except for Maggie, Andy could tell she wasn't looking forward to meeting what was left of the Well Walker.

Oooh that's a good name…

After 5 minutes of hooking the horse up with the rope things were ready to go, Andy glanced over the edge of the well to see the walker dumbly reaching up and groaning.

"Okay girl here we go." Maggie said slapping the horse on the rear, it began to pull and Andy saw the walker begin to rise, T-Dog stood beside him with a metal pole at the ready.

"You watch where you swinging that." Andy warned but the man ignored him. The walker began to rise slowly, it's bloated form proving a train for the horse.

"Start pulling!" T-Dog yelled and Andy joined Andrea and Glenn in pulling on the rope. Damn this bastard was heavy, he began to rise to the edge of the well.

"Come on, y'all. Together." Shane encouraged in a strained voice.

"Almost there. Come on, pull." T-Dog encouraged, easy for him to say he was just stood there; then again his arm had started bleeding again.

"Watch out dawg." Shane warned as the walker reached the lip of the well. He folded over the rim, he began to writhe as the smell hit Andy, he gagged and nearly let go of the rope but held on.

"Almost there! You gotta pull it guys. It's stuck! Come on!" T-Dog continued yelling. Everybody gave an extra heave as the walker rose some more, with a horrific squelching sound the walker split clean in two, the top half pulled back on land as the bottom half fell back into the well with a disgusting splash.

The half-body just layed there reaching out toward the group.

"Great…" Andy muttered.

"We should seal off this well." Dale said, talk about explaining the obvious.

"Might be a good idea." Shane said, everybody took in the failure as the half-walker continued to reach for them.

"So what do we go about…" Andrea began to ask but got no further since T-Dog had found a solution. He began to swing the metal pole into the walkers head in what could only be described as an angry frenzy. Andy grimaced at the sight but unfortunately he had seen worse, judging by the shocked look on Maggie's face however he would guess this had topped the list for her.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." T-Dog said sarcastically before walking off.

Glenn walked off to comfort Maggie whilst Andy, Dale, Shane, Lori and Andrea continued the appalled silence.

Hershel was gonna flip shit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy. Next update might take a while since I am still making decision about what's gonna happen, hope you all loved it and please feel free to review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Speculation

Hershel did indeed flip shit when he found out, raging on to the household about how killing the walker was an act of brutality and that he wanted these people gone after Carl was well enough and the little girl was found.

Truthfully Andy didn't want them to go, he always believed there was safety in numbers and he had done the math. If walkers attacked he knew that apart from Maggie and Jimmy there was little hope of surviving. If they did leave however he would still stay with Hershel and his family… Sonya needed to be safe and this was the place for that.

"My boyfriend is a jerk!" Beth huffed walking up beside Andy, he had been leaning against the porch for at least 15 minutes just looking across the fields lost in thought.

"Yes. I mean why?" Andy answered, Beth looked at him and he saw genuine rage in her eyes.

"He's just… God, he can be a dick sometimes. Like I know he is a good person and everything but… honestly, if the world hadn't of ended I would have broken up with him the day before yesterday." She vented kicking a branch on the ground in anger, it snapped cleanly in two.

"Well… yeah he can be a douche sometime but… let's face it who isn't?" Andy tried joking but Beth just shook her head still looking down. She sounded slightly more embarrassed now.

"He keeps trying to get me… you know… into bed, like you know the other day when you were dropping off Sonya? He had been badgering me for days so I just decided to let him do it… Honestly there was a friggin' kid downstairs dyin' and all he could think about was Little Jimmy!" she vented, Andy chuckled at the name calling but Beth wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"And the _way _he talks about this new group of people… God like their friggin' superheroes! '_Oh Beth! Did you know Rick is a Sheriff and Shane was his partner?'_… I don't care Jimmy they are people just like us and they're gonna be gone soon!"

"What?" Andy asked quickly, he looked at Beth surprised as she stopped her rant, she looked at him knowing her mouth had betrayed her again.

"They're… going soon. My Dad wants them gone." She admitted, Andy put his hands behind his head and sighed. He shouldn't be shocked by this news, Hershel had talked to Andy about leaving when he first got there…

"He can't do that… Carl's been shot, they still got that little girl out there and look at some of them, that poor Carol woman's barely on her feet as it is…" Andy said in amazement, Beth shrugged and looked towards the new camp Andy looked with her and saw a few people littered around.

He remembered that Officer Shane had taken the mother Carol and the blonde Andrea up to the highway to look for their girls. Andy hadn't like Andrea that much, she seemed to have an attitude on her about authority. Dale was sat on top of the RV taking watch, Andy liked Dale, he had stories to tell and he seemed like one of the only ones in the group to have a level head on him.

"I don't really care that much about them… I don't see the problem as long as they don't go snooping around." Beth muttered, Andy jumped on the topic as soon as it jumped up.

"You mean the barn?" he asked, he saw Beth tense and look at him with a worried look in her eye.

"What-what-what are you talking about?" she asks trying to play it cool, if there was one thing Beth couldn't do is lie convincingly.

"You know what I'm talking about… There is something up with that place Beth. Every time I mention it Patricia tenses up, Hershel changes the subject and Jimmy bites my head off. Beth, you gotta tell me… What is going on with the barn?"

"Nothing is going on with the barn…"

"You see that's a lie Beth. It's only fair that I know, me and Sonya are living here now and you guys are keeping something secret!"

"Andy please…"

"Beth…"

"Is there something going on here?"

Andy turned to see Hershel and Rick standing there looking at them both. Andy took a step away from Beth as Rick looked at the older gentlemen.

"I'll catch up to you, Hershel." He said calmly walking into the house holding a map under his arm, his large revolver swinging in its holder. Hershel folded his arms as Andy stepped forward, for some reason Andy felt like he had to press the point on Hershel.

"Hershel, we need to talk…" Andy said but the older man raised his hand and silenced him.

"No, we don't. You are treading waters you weren't meant to swim in, boy." he said dismissively, Andy's blood boiled inside him, he hated it when adults dismissed him.

"No, Hershel. I've noticed it since I've been here and you aren't telling me something." Andy said but Hershel just stared at him, the blue in his eyes was piercing, Andy could feel him staring into his soul.

"Andy, you are a guest in my house and I've treated you as much more than that. I expect you to respect our privacy or I'll be forced to consider sending you with this new group once they are ready to leave." He threatened, the threat lay heavy in Andy's chest as he turned to look at Beth for back-up but the young girl just looked at her feet, Andy chuckled and looked the man in the eye.

"You got it. Boss." He said with a hint of sarcasm, he walked past Hershel without another look at him, he headed to the new camp to go and talk to Dale, at least he treated Andy like he wasn't 16.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonya had been hiding behind the tree the whole time they had been talking.

She had been by herself most of the afternoon, Andy and Beth had been chatting, Maggie had gone into town with a man from the other group and Jimmy was somewhere near the barn (she thought at least). She had decided to sit down and wait for somebody to not be busy, that's when she heard Andy and Beth talking, something about Jimmy and him being a jerk, and the barn.

Sonya didn't know what was going on, but the barn was important, something was going on in the barn and she wanted to know what.

She looked around as soon as she heard Andy, Beth and Hershel all go their different ways. She saw Andy walking to the new group as she heard the front door close, she knew she couldn't check the barn now, not with everybody watching… She'd have to wait until later, when there was no-one around…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, tell me a little about the Greene family." Dale said whilst looking out over the fields. Andy had joined him a few minutes ago as they looked out over the fields and the camp, he was impressed by the view all the way up on top of the RV.

"Well, essentially at the top of the Greene Family Pyramid you've got Hershel. He's Maggie and Beth's father, his wife and his son were killed during the outbreak but he still thinks the walkers are only sick or something. Then you got Patricia, she isn't in the family but she and Otis helped out at the farm so she was close to the family. Maggie has her say in things but Beth, Jimmy, Me and Sonya are pretty much the bottom layer since we're the youngest." Andy explained, he liked to view social structure in some kind of format and in his time there he had placed everyone in order in a sort of 'hierarchy'.

"Interesting… How does Jimmy fit into the picture?" he asked in an intrigued voice.

"Beth's boyfriend, 3 months or something… Bit of a bonehead but a good pair of hands I suppose." Andy commented in a half-hearted tone, realistically he didn't care about Jimmy anymore.

"Ah. And what about you and the young girl?" he continued asking, Andy didn't mind answering, pretty soon he could ask the questions even though he knew the basics.

"Well me and Sonya met up and ended up with this other group, bad group, run by some boneheads called Dave and Mark or Nick or something. All these guys did was smoke cigarettes and rape the women whilst they beat the people who didn't join in, namely me. Anyway the day came when I saw one guy taking a bit too much interest in Sonya, so I got her out of there and ran. Made it into that field over there before I passed out with her on my back." Andy explained, Dale nodded as he started fiddling with his watch.

"This group… Where are they now?"

"Hell I don't know, they never stay in a place longer than 3 days. With any luck they're in DC." Andy added with a laugh with Dale joined in with, the old man finished with his watch as he turned to Andy.

"And what about Hershel? I get the feeling he isn't going to let us stay as long as we'd like." He said and Andy nodded glumly.

"I heard off Beth that once your boy's better and your girl's found he wants you gone. I could try and talk to him but me and him aren't on the best terms at the moment." Andy said drawing a confused look from Dale.

"How so?"

"Let's just say the old man doesn't take kindly to questions. God knows I'd like to stay, not just for my sake but for Sonya's… But if he wants me gone he can get rid of me."

"That hardly seems fair the world has gone to hell, there ain't nothing left…"

"Well he doesn't know that, he may know about the situation out there but he doesn't know what it is to experience that terror, that fear of being found and devoured. He's had it pretty lucky but it's made him naïve." Andy remarked, he looked back at Dale to see the old man grinning at him.

"I have to say Andy you're wise beyond your years." He said drawing a laugh from Andy.

"Comes free with the new world I'd say." He joked and Dale chuckled as a car made its way back down to the farm. Dale squinted and held a hand up to block out the sun.

"Yep… Shane, Andrea and Carol, no sign of Sophia." He said in a sad tone.

"What exactly happened with your group? You gave me the cliff-notes version but I get the feeling it isn't as simple as all that." Andy said as Dale sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't really have time to give you the full story, come find me later and I'll let you know what's what. It'll be a long story."

"Sure thing Dale." Andy said with a smile, he began to dismount the RV as Carol walked past him, she gave a polite smile before retreating into the RV and closing the door behind her. Andy continued to walk back to the house, in the distance he saw Hershel standing on the porch with his arms crossed, Patricia beside him.

Somehow he knew he was in trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trouble hadn't been the right word.

More like a warning, Hershel had told him that Andy could speak to whomever he liked but Hershel would 'be watching whatever is said'. Andy was getting sick of Hershel acting like these people were the plague, Andy wanted them to stay and that was that.

Right now he was sitting next to Patricia in the kitchen, the woman had remained quiet the whole time Hershel was talking but her eyes had said loud and clear to Andy that she was on his side. Now the old man was outside talking to Rick as Andy and Patricia sat next to each other in relative quietness.

"He has a point you know…" she said quietly as Andy turned to her, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a sad look as she spoke.

"I know he does Patricia… I just think it's hasty to just boot them out whenever Hershel pleases."

"This is his house."

"Be that as it may I think he needs to think first." Andy muttered whilst fiddling with a stray strand of fabric protruding from his shirt sleeve.

"Andy these people could be dangerous, we don't know what really happened to Otis…" she mumbled, Andy felt his eyes widen as he digested what the woman was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Otis wouldn't just leave me…" she mumbled as her face began to contort into one of pain, Andy placed a hand on her shoulder as she sniffed and continued.

"You think something happened to him?" Andy asked as the older woman tried to control the fresh wave of sobs.

"I don't know… Shane's story sounded so true, but I don't think Otis would've layed down his life for two total strangers, not when he knows how… how much I-I-I n-need h-h-h-im…" she began to lose control at the end as Andy sat beside her, however the woman gained control again as Andy spoke tentatively.

"It does sound suspicious… But human behaviour truly only surfaces during its most desperate moments." Andy consoled, Patricia nodded her head.

"Perhaps… Perhaps he could've been so selfless… I mean I saw the guilt in his eyes when Rick handed him his big gun." She said as Andy felt a tear fall down his face, however something she said sparked something in his subconscious.

"Wait. Rick gave Otis his sidearm?" Andy asked, Patricia looked confused but nodded.

"Yeah… Otis only had his rifle so Rick gave him his gun, you know the big revolver?" She explained, Andy heart sunk as he remembered part of Shane's story.

…_we were down to pistols…_

…_see that's what he said…_

…_said he'd cover me…_

Andy felt the puzzle pieces fit in his mind, there was nearly a minute as he just stared as Patricia, the woman looked at him with concerned eyes, she tried asking what's wrong, she moved to get something but Andy grabbed her wrist and spoke in a scared voice.

"You're right." He said quickly, Patricia's eye widened as she sat back down.

"What?"

"You're right about something happening to Otis. Something doesn't fit…"

"What doesn't fit?"

"You said Rick gave Otis his sidearm and Otis had no other gun didn't you?"

"Um… Yeah."

"And you saw this?"

"Yeah, Andy what are you talking about?"

"Something isn't right… Shane said that Otis sacrificed himself to save Shane and, by extension, Carl." The woman began to tear up at the mention of her deceased husband but stayed with Andy.

"…and he said that Otis told Shane he would cover him…" he continued in a shaky voice, a horrible truth was beginning to emerge.

"Yeah…"

"…and he also said they were down to pistols…"

"Andy, where are you going with this?" Patricia asked as Andy sat back down, he brushed his hair off his sweaty face as he looked the woman in the eye.

"Then why did Shane bring back Rick's gun if Otis was supposed to be covering him?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds as she tried to work it out.

"… Shane brought back Rick's gun because…"

"Not why Patricia, how? Shane said himself they were down to pistols, you said Otis had no other gun and he wasn't desperate enough to throw himself to the walkers. Then why did Shane have Rick's gun if Otis needed it so desperately to cover Shane?" Andy blurted, the woman before him stared past him frowning slightly, however the frown turned to an expression of shock as she processed the information and the problem.

"Oh my God… he killed him?" she asked as she began to cry again, Andy stood up and paced around the table, he was sure they were by themselves as he turned to the woman.

"He may well have done."

"Oh my God… we gotta tell Hershel." She said but Andy strode over to her and forced her back into her seat.

"No."

"No?"

"No." he said firmly. The woman's face was one of outrage as Andy tried to calm her.

"Why?"

"Why? They got a boy here who's been shot, a girl lost in those woods and half the group can barely defend themselves as it is. Not to mention so far all this is just… speculation." He explained, Patricia began to make an argument but Andy talked over her.

"But he-"

"We don't if he actually did it Patricia. We can't risk them being kicked out over some theory, I'll ask around and get a better scope on this Shane character. Do _not _tell Hershel about this… Last thing we need is for the Grand Ruler to put his foot down and send them away, me included." He said, Patricia looked over to him with a shocked expression but nodded her head.

"Okay… Why would you go with them?" she asked in a curious tone as Andy chuckled.

"Hershel wants me gone, it's no secret. I'm becoming a burden and he knows it, the temptation to get rid of me would be too much for him." He remarked harshly, Patricia shook her head.

"He wouldn't send two young kids…"

"I didn't say he would, I don't think he has it in him to send Sonya away and if he tries I'll put my gun in his face… and I'm hardly young and this group would give me a shot. Fact is, I'm not family… Getting rid of me would not weigh heavily on that man's conscious…" he muttered, he was slightly stunned as Patricia stood up and pulled him into a hug, he returned it slightly confused after the conversation they had just had.

She pulled out of the hug as she put a hand on his cheek and cupped it.

"I would never let him put you out. You're not just important to me but you're important to Sonya… That girl thinks the world of you and you leaving would crush her. You know she would follow you off the edge of a cliff…" she said as Andy laughed, Sonya meant a lot to him as well. The girl was a touch of innocence in a not-so-innocent world, she was his charge in the world… his purpose.

"Thanks." Andy said and the woman smiled, there was a moment as they held on to each other reeling from the conversation, they then released each other as Andy moved towards outside, the light was looking to fade soon and he perhaps wanted to talk to Dale about Shane. Before he left he turned back to Patricia.

"Remember… Don't tell Hershel." He said and the woman nodded, Andy thought she was a good ally to have in the house.

As he walked out the house he bumped into someone, Beth stepped back with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Oh… sorry…" she said, she tried walking past Andy but he caught her arm and spun her around, she looked annoyed by the movement but also slightly surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"I wanna say sorry for pressuring you about the barn. It obviously means something to you guys and it's not my business, if it means that much to everyone I will leave the topic alone." He said quickly, annoyed at his own words. Beth looked uncomfortable talking about the situation

"It's okay, it's not a big deal just… don't…okay?" she asked tentatively, Andy nodded as they stood together awkwardly, Beth leaned in and they hugged momentarily, however as he pulled back she pulled him in further and hugged harder. Andy was slightly surprised by this gesture but accepted it all the same.

"Thank you." She said lightly before they broke contact, as they did she looked at home before walking away; Andy was left standing in the porch wondering what the hell was happening in this house.

First Otis dies under mysterious circumstances, then the barn becomes an issue and now Beth is telling him to leave it alone.

There was something dark happening, he didn't know what the hell it was but he was going to figure it out.


End file.
